FUN TIMES WITH SPLICE AND PRE/Words Of Wisdom
"Reincarnation is only one step closer to death." ~Pre, on how her immortality works "DERPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" ~Frequently used along with variations. Pre:''WHAT THE- I SHOULD BE A VAMPIRE RIGHT NAOW! WHAT'S WRONG EITH THESE PHYSICS?! ''Zeyphr(Offscreen):" It's because you're already a zombie, and you can't be a vampiric zombie because it doen't work like that! Pre:... o^o wut? ~"Crossfire," several seconds in. "THE NIGHT SHALL LAST...FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! D:<" ~New Moon Pre, directly quoting Luna. "Ragtgtigjidldfhsdjfhndjcflds!" ~Interpetation of Terra's velociraptor language "Hats! Hats are all the rage! *Pukes*" ~Pre having nausea and getting a hat. "*Pukes*" ~Interpetation of Pre's post-tramautic nausea "Get me a grilled cheese, exhausted." ~Pre's catchphrase "CORRUPTED SOULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLS! D:< *Punched*" ~Corrupted Souls Chao, popping up in random places. "CORRUPTED DATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! D:< *Hit with random fish*" ~Corrupted Souls Chao casually playing his video games. "DERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! D:< *Anesthesia'd* ~Corrupted Souls Chao infected with derp. " I AM NOT FERTILE! I AM MELON LORD! BWAHAHAHAAAA!" ~Fertile assuming her position as Melon Lord. Splice:''Made entirely out of- ''Corrupted Souls Chao: CORRUPTED SOULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLS! D:< *Splice punches him* ~Example of the COrrupted Souls Chao popping up. Ice: Either he was revived with- CSC: CORRUPTED SOULLLLLLLLLLLLLLS! D:< *Hit with frying pan* Ice: ...or he's horrendously traumatized by...uh...what he said. ~This is why CSC does that. -3- Dumnkopf. That's what '''SHE'said!'' ~Splice, to Pre after making a bad pun. That's what '''HE' said!'' ~Pre, to Splice after making a bad pun. HAHAHAHAHA-no. ~Pre dissing Splice after he gets transported to the Angry Moth Dimension. *Bzzt bzzt bzzt* ~Mothspeak Tuluk nuk nuk? ~Splice being a derp (Original line from American Dad) Worst episode EVERRRRRR~! :D *Hit with brick* ~Fertile, "SOLARIA EXPLODES" "There were two horses. One of Light and one of Darkness. By some random event, Light began to shun Darkness, corrupting it and turning it evil. Light then locked Darkness away in the moon-"wait, that's not right... ~Splice explaining MLP. For 1,000 years I waited here for you. Waited every night... For I thought you were the Answer to my liiife~... Days turned into years And into centuries... Patience had to pay. Don't you see that there is Vengeance in my eyeeees~...? ~Super Ponybeat, "Luna" NO NOT THE GREEN ONE! ~Pre rejecting to be healed I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings Something terrible is going down through the entire town wreaking anarchy and all it brings I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all I curse the name, the one behind it all... ~Eurobeat Brony, "Discord" PAIN! PAIN AND MISERY! ~Splice when hurt Cheeeeeeeeeeeeese... ~Pre when she catches sight of some cheese. Somewhere in the darker corners of Firis... Solaria's Ghost: Out of all teh things I've seen, you are by far the most evilest things I've seen all day. (Camera pans out to show that she's talking to a lost Sparky) OFFER YOUR SOUL TO ME, DARK ONE. Sparky: *Wenk wenk* ~19 hours ago by Zeyphr2012 Category:CORRUPTED SOULLLLLLLLS! D:< Category:rANDOM wORKS! Category:Random Works? Category:Quotes Category:Hats Category:PRE HELP ME!